


Rocket Man

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, community: fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	Rocket Man

Title: Rocket Man  
Fandom: Heroes  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Nathan Petrelli  
Rating: General Audiences  
Recipient" for eldritch hobbit's previously filled 'angst' request.  
Request Details: 

Day 7 

Disclaimer: Heroes is the creation of Tim Kring and NBC Television; it is not mine. The title was inspired by the Elton John song by the same name and references events from mid season 2 to season 3.

"Rocket Man" by Karen 

No one is ever told what will happen at the outset. 'Not unless they've got some kind of freaky clairvoyant ability or something like that,' thought Nathan Petrelli, "Ma's dreams were vivid, unsettling, and not entirely helpful but then it something that even way back when it was accepted as a matter of course.' Nathan whirled around and slammed his hand into the hard reflective surface of a workspace recoiling in the next few seconds from the stinging pain that lanced through his fist. He swore and then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket. "Damn it!"

Still, it would have been nice to at least have some idea of what he was getting into. Nathan was painfully aware that hindsight provided 20-20 vision when it was far too late to do anything about the situation.

As he had told his brother upon their return from the fiasco in Algeria the plan that he had launched was in the best interests of not just ordinary people but also those with extraordinary abilities. 

Peter's reaction to the project had been much as he had expected: a mixture of anger, pain, and a picture and disappointment and an even more unexpected determination to bring the entire project to a crashing end. 

His brother's explanations notwithstanding Peter had taken them as just more in a long history of deliberate lies on Nathan's part but what Nathan viewed a form of protecting his younger brother as he had done in form or another throughout their entire lives. 

If he had not had the ear of the President the perhaps even more important item for the scope of the project: funding from the United States government Nathan Petrelli might actually begin to doubt the wisdom of the plan he had set into motion.

He would milk every opportunity that came his way and some that did not in order to make things right. At the moment that was perhaps the only thing keeping him afloat. 

The most aggravating problem and one that would not go away anytime soon was Colonel Danko. 

While Nathan understood where the man was coming from, from a purely military standpoint there should be no question that containment was the answer, and yet Nathan was also implicitly aware that every action he took or did not take as a matter, of course, would be closely scrutinized by both the government and the military. 

It was the nature of the position that he held leading up the task force to contain those with extraordinary abilities. But, of late, despite his better judgment it seemed more like he was racing around assessing the pro and cons of each and every action he undertook and spending time and resources that could be better spent elsewhere on damage control. 

"Weird," muttered Nathan under his breath. "I used to be the one who had it all, wife, kids, a seat in the United States Senate; I literally had it all. Except I could not relate to people on an emotional level; the deeper I go the more I start thinking in military euphemisms. I am doing this for them, to save everyone. Peter truly believes that I've sold out. However, sometimes you have to do things that otherwise you might prefer not to; to choose between the lesser of two evils to achieve a greater good. It sucks." Nathan grimaced and then added in an undertone, "In fact it royally sucks. But there is turning back now."


End file.
